1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates generally to a host apparatus, a device, and a method to setup a folder share service. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a host apparatus, a device, and a method to setup a folder share service provided to the device after the host apparatus sets information required for the folder share service.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances of communication technology, service enabling an image forming apparatus and a host to share and transceive a folder of the host is being researched. The host is a server supporting the share folder, and the image forming apparatus is an apparatus such as printer, scanner, fax machine, and multifunction printer. An example of the service enables transmitting and storing digital data generated by scanning at the image forming apparatus to the shared folder of the host. A protocol supporting the folder share service to share the folder of the host and to send files, is a server message block (SMB) protocol.
Using the folder share service with the SMB, a user needs to set host information in a web user interface (UI) provided by the image forming apparatus or in a local panel UI provided by the apparatus as illustrated in FIG. 1. The host information is information required to share the folder. The host information includes various information such as host ID, host IP address or host name, port number, name of the shared folder, names of sub-folders of the shared folder, user ID and password, and user domain. The user needs to know all the information to input the information through the web UI.
To set the information in the web UI, the user needs to preset the information to the host through a plurality of UI. For instance, when the shared folder is not designated in the host, the user cannot input the name of the shared folder in the web UI. Through the complicated steps in the UIs, the user presets various information relating to the host, such as user account add, security level setup, shared folder setup, write/read permission setup of the shared folder, and user permission setup, and inputs actual host information in the web UI based on the preset information.
However, the setup method of FIGS. 1 is quite complicated for the general user to set the host information for seamless communications between the image forming apparatus and the host. Even when the user sets up for the communications, if a problem occurs in the communications between the host and the image forming apparatus, acquiring a cause of the problem by the user is difficult. Particularly, when the problem is caused by the information preset to the host, the user cannot address the problem at the image forming apparatus.
As discussed above, as setting the information at the host and inputting the information in the web UI based on the set information, the user needs to set information for each image forming apparatus. To add the user permission in Windows operating system, the user needs to change the options of the parent folder rather than the shared folder. In this situation, the user, who has no knowledge of the permission add, does not know which option is to be changed.